


Another day without you

by muurti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Australia, Detectives, England (Country), Fanfiction, Gangs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, gays
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muurti/pseuds/muurti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,,Miłość jest to jakieś nie wiadomo co, przychodzące nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo jak, i sprawiające ból nie wiadomo dlaczego.” – Luís de Camões</p><p>AU, gdzie Louis bardzo martwi się o Zayna, a Harry stara się porządnie wykonać powierzone mu zadanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**LOUIS**

****

_Pierwszy sygnał…_

_Drugi…_

_Trzeci…_

_Czwarty…_

_,,Przepraszamy, numer jest czasowo niedostępny. Piii…”_

\- Kurwa! - Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem telefonem o ścianę. - Czy on może chociaż raz odebrać ten jebany telefon?!

Zayn pojechał do Sydney ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Miał wrócić w piątek, a dzisiaj jest już środa. Minęło pięć dni. P i ę ć! Początkowo nie chciałem mu przeszkadzać, może miał ochotę spędzić trochę więcej czasu z rodziną. Jednak teraz zaczynam się już powoli martwić, bo ten idiota nie odbiera ode mnie telefonów. Ile razy mam jeszcze do niego dzwonić. A co, jeśli mu się coś stało?

\- Skarbie, gdzie jesteś? - Powiedziałem jakby do siebie, mając głupią nadzieję, że mój chłopak jest gdzieś w pobliżu i mnie usłyszy.

Może powinienem zadzwonić do kogoś z jego rodziny? Do Waliyhi, Donyi, Patrici, kogokolwiek…

 _W sumie, to nie jest aż tak głupi pomysł_ – pomyślałem i wstałem z łóżka, by podnieść swój telefon. Wziąłem go do ręki i zauważyłem zbitą szybkę. To już drugi raz w tym miesiącu. Wdech, wydech… No trudno, nie moja wina, że się wkurzyłem. Każdemu może się zdarzyć, co nie? Jak Zayn wróci, to poproszę, by kupił mi nowy. Nie mówiłem wam tego jeszcze, ale Zizi (bo tak pieszczotliwie nazywam swojego chłopaka) kocha kupować mi drogie prezenty. Zegarki Rolexa są na porządku dziennym. Kiedyś chciał mi nawet kupić jakieś tam ferrari, nie pamiętam modelu, ale nie podobał mi się kolor, więc się nie zgodziłem. Komu może podobać się czarny lakier na samochodzie? No proszę was. Wolałem zielony. To mój ulubiony kolor, no wiecie. O, i raz zabrał mnie na North Island. Cały miesiąc tam byliśmy! Niezapomniane wrażenia. Nauczyłem się nurkowania z butlą tlenową i widziałem rafę koralową! No i przeżyłem swój pierwszy raz! Zgadnijcie z kim… Nie, nie ze sobą. Nie zgadliście.

A wracając do Zayna, to serio powinienem zadzwonić do kogoś z jego rodziny. Upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Usiadłem na fotelu, odblokowałem telefon i wybrałem numer siostry Zaynie'ego.

\- Halo?

\- Cześć, Waliyha – odpowiedziałem niepewnie. – Mam sprawę. Jest może u was Zayn? Bo miał wrócić kilka dni temu, a jeszcze go nie ma.

\- Co? Zayn? Tak, był u nas jakiś tydzień, ale powiedział, że za bardzo za tobą tęskni i pojechał z powrotem do Melbourne.

\- Cholera – miałem ochotę po raz kolejny rzucić telefonem. – Musiało mu się coś stać.

\- Louis, spokojnie. Nie denerwuj się. Przyjadę do ciebie i porozmawiamy.

\- Nie oszukujesz mnie? – Zapłakałem.

\- Dlaczego miałabym cię okłamać? Przyjadę – odpowiedziała wesoło. Jak ona może w takim momencie być szczęśliwa?! No rozumiem, może się z Zizi nie lubili, ale bez przesady. Poza tym nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Miałem na myśli fakt, że Zi po tygodniu postanowił wrócić – poinformowałem ją. Nie powiem, ale wkurzyło mnie jej zachowanie. Ona nigdy nie potrafi być poważna.

\- Nie ma co się denerwować. Może Zayn zajechał gdzieś po drodze. Przecież wiesz, że w Albury mieszka Liam. Dobra, muszę kończyć, bo mama prosi mnie o pomoc przy obiedzie. Oczekuj mnie jutro około dwunastej. I pamiętaj, nie histeryzuj.

\- Może i masz rację. Dziękuję Waliyha – powiedziałem szczerze. – Do zobaczenia.

\- Pa, Lou. – pożegnała się, a ja wcisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę.

Za to właśnie ją lubię. Jest szczera do bólu i potrafi zawsze przemówić mi do rozumu. Traktuję ją jak drugiego Zayna i gdybym nie był gejem, zapewne bym się z nią umówił (jak to brzmi?...).

Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad naszą rozmową. Skoro Buba (mój chłopak, jak jeszcze nie ogarnęliście) tak za mną tęsknił, to dlaczego miałby zajeżdżać do Limy (Liama) i siedzieć tam cały tydzień. Co do kurwy się tu wyrabia? Ok, czas włączyć tryb ,,Louis Holmes”. Dopóki nie dowiem się, gdzie jest Zayn, będzie aktywny.

Od czego by tu zacząć. Hmm…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dobra. Ok. Nie nadaję się. Niestety… Chyba będę musiał wynająć prawdziwego detektywa. Pogadam o tym jutro z Waliyhą.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, położyłem się do ciepłego łóżka. Szybko nakryłem się moją ulubioną zieloną kołdrą w żółte kółka i trójkąty. Już miałem zacząć liczyć znajdujące się na niej figury (bo inaczej nie zasnę), gdy nagle przypomniała mi się bardzo ważna rzecz: _Nie jadłem kolacji!_ Momentalnie wyskoczyłem z łóżka i pobiegłem do kuchni. Zacząłem zastanawiać się, co mógłbym zjeść, bo nie potrafię gotować (Zayn zawsze robił to za mnie), a w lodówce jak zwykle nic nie było.

\- Zizi, gdzie jesteś? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi ciebie brakuje. Nie radzę sobie. Skarbie… - powiedziałem na głos. - To chyba źle, że coraz częściej gadam sam do siebie… Czas znaleźć sobie przyjaciela, Louis. Chyba, że wolisz zacząć chodzić do psychiatry i leczyć się na schizofrenię.

Nagle zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Nie mając nic dobrego do jedzenia, wyjąłem niechętnie Coco pops. W dodatku znajdowały się one na jednej z najwyższych półek, więc musiałem trochę poskakać, żeby dosięgnąć. No co? Jestem po prostu niski. Tyle w temacie.

Podgrzałem mleko, a następnie wlałem je do miseczki wypełnionej już wcześniej płatkami. Jedząc kolację, cały czas myślałem o dzisiejszym dniu. Może tego po mnie nie widać, bo często zachowuję się jak baba z okresem, ale mega przejmuję się zniknięciem Zayna. Jest moim całym światem. Zawsze mu to powtarzałem. Kocham go tak cholernie mocno. Zresztą on mnie również. Tak myślę. Eh, nieważne.

Po skończonym posiłku zmyłem naczynia, które nazbierały się w zlewie (szczerze mówiąc, ostatni raz zmywałem hmm… chyba w niedzielę? Nie pamiętam.). Zajęło mi to ponad godzinę. Rozumiecie? Miałem wrażenie, że mam bardziej pomarszczone ręce od mojej babci. Nienawidzę zmywać naczyń. Potem przez następne kilka dni ręce mi śmierdzą zepsutym żarciem i nic nie może im pomóc. Jak żyć, panie Obamo, jak żyć?

Następne dziesięć minut zajęło mi wzięcie prysznica i już z powrotem leżałem w swoim miękkim łóżeczku. Zasnąłem chwilę później (Udało mi się zasnąć bez liczenia kół i trójkątów!). Dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę mnie wykończył.

 

…

 

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, było już grubo po dziesiątej. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że za kilkadziesiąt minut przyjedzie Waliyha.

Mimo iż powinienem, nie miałem ochoty wstawać. No kto normalny od razu po obudzeniu wstaje. Na pewno nie ja. Nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnąłem ponownie.

Obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi. Początkowo myślałem, że to budzik, ale po wzięciu do ręki telefonu, zauważyłem, że to jednak nie to. Miałem nadzieję, że ten ktoś, co dzwoni, za chwilę sobie odejdzie, ale nieee…

\- Poprzeszkadzajmy sobie Louisowi. Po co dać mu spokój. Przecież to już stary chłop. Niech wstaje wraz ze wschodem słońca i idzie kury nakarmić. Hehe – Po raz kolejny zacząłem mówić sam do siebie, udając… sam nie wiem kogo. Naprawdę Lewis. Jest z tobą coraz gorzej.

Niechętnie zwlokłem się z łóżka. Było mi strasznie zimno, więc poszedłem do łazienki po szlafrok z dinozaurami. Pozamykałem też wszystkie okna w pokoju. Nie spieszyłem się zbytnio, bo jeśli komuś naprawdę zależy na spotkaniu się ze mną – Louisem BOGIEM SEKSU Tomlinsonem  - to sobie poczeka.

Jednak po jakichś dziesięciu minutach powoli zaczęło mnie denerwować ciągłe dobijanie się do drzwi. Ileż można?

\- No do kurwy! Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale przestań się dobijać! Zaraz otworzę te jebane drzwi! – Krzykąłem i przyspieszyłem kroku.

Wpisałem kod odblokowujący drzwi (Zayn zamontował, bo go o to poprosiłem. To takie fajne uczucie. Trochę jakby telefon, ale otwierasz dom. Czad!).

Byłem zaskoczony, gdy po drugiej stronie zobaczyłem Waliyhę. Wyglądała na bardzo wkurwioną.

\- No ja pierdole. Nareszcie. Ile można było tu sterczeć? – Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, weszła do środka.

\- To po co tak wcześnie przychodziłaś? Lol. Przyszłabyś godzinę później i nie byłoby problemu – wysyczałem.

\- Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? Trzynasta. T R Z Y N A S T A. I tak spóźniłam się godzinę, bo były korki. – odpowiedziała, próbując się uspokoić. Poszła do kuchni i nalała sobie szklankę wody. Aż tak się zmęczyła staniem?

\- No dobra już, dobra. Przepraszam. To moja wina. Jak zwykle zresztą. Wybacz mi. Ok? Może usiądziemy? – Nie zwracając uwagi na siostrę Zayna, ruszyłem w stronę salonu. Usiadłem na kanapie.

\- No to co robimy ze zniknięciem Z? – Powiedziałem, ale w pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że jestem sam. – Wali, no cholera jasna, gdzie ty jesteś?

\- Idę już, idę – Usłyszałem, a po chwili zobaczyłem ją stojącą w wejściu do pokoju. – W łazience byłam. Siku mi się chciało. Stanie godzinę pod drzwiami nie wpłynęło na mnie dobrze.

\- Fuu. Jesteś obrzydliwa. Naprawdę, nie interesuje mnie, co robiłaś w toalecie. Równie dobrze mogłaś się z kimś bzykać. Jak pszczółki. Bzzz… - Boże Louis. Ogarnij się. Co ona sobie pomyśli. Chociaż w sumie zna cię na tyle dobrze, że swojego zdania o tobie już raczej nie zmieni. Już gorzej być nie może. – A co do stania na dworze, mogłaś zadzwonić, wstałbym i otworzyłbym ci te drzwi. – Jęknąłem.

\- Przecież ty wyciszasz na noc telefon. Nie zbudziłby cię. Pomyśl trochę! – No fakt. Racja.

\- Nie było tematu – odpowiedziałem z lekkim zawstydzeniem. Zagięła mnie. ZNOWU.

Podeszła do okna, odsłoniła rolety, dzięki czemu nie było tu tak ciemno jak wcześniej i usiadła na fotelu. No oczywiście, bo ona jest królową a to jej tron. Przed chwilą siedziała, chce kolejny raz? Jakby nie mogła usiąść bliżej mnie. Ja pierdole. Nieważne.

Spojrzałem na Walihę i dostrzegłem w jej oczach zdenerwowanie. Chciałem zapytać, co się stało, ale ona jakby czytając mi w myślach, odpowiedziała:

\- Lou. Boję się, że Zayn został porwany. – HA! MÓWIŁEM. – Dzwoniłam do wszystkich jego znajomych. Nic nie wiedzą. Niall widział się z nim dzień po wyjeździe z Sydney, ale to tyle.

\- Mówiłem wczoraj o tym. I co? Ty mi nie wierzyłaś – odpowiedziałem ze zdenerwowaniem.

\- Bo dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło. Naprawdę, boję się, że coś mogło mu się stać. Kiedy poinformowałam wczoraj Patricię o tym, nie spała całą noc. Kocham Zayna. Mój duży-mały braciszek. – I w tym momencie rozpłakała się. Podszedłem do miejsca, w którym siedziała i mocno ją przytuliłem. Ok. Teraz będę robił za chusteczkę. Hurra! Zawsze o tym marzyłem.

\- Proszę Cię. Nie płacz, bo zaraz i ja się rozpłaczę – wyznałem i nagle poczułem łzy na swoich policzkach. Lewis nie płacz. Nie bądź babą! Opanuj się. – Trzeba działać, a nie histeryzować. Sama to ostatnio mówiłaś.

\- Teraz to ty chyba masz rację. Tylko co powinniśmy zrobić? – Przetarła oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Wow. Szybko przestała płakać. Nawet ja tak nie umiem.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiałem się nad tym. Co ty na to, by wynająć prywatnego detektywa? Żeby załatwił to szybko. Pieniądze tutaj nie grają roli. Mogę oddać wszystko co mam, byleby odnalazł Zayna.

\- To nie jest zły pomysł. Boże, serio. Jesteś genialny. Znam jednego – powiedziała, a ja zacząłem się szczerzyć. – Ogarnij się Lewis. Masz minę jak pedofil, który widzi małe dziecko. Znam go. Tego detektywa. To znaczy nie osobiście, ale słyszałam, że podobno jest świetny. Mogę załatwić Ci jego numer.

\- Boże, naprawdę? – Zacząłem skakać po salonie. – Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię. Kocham Cię.

\- Ja Ciebie też – zaśmiała się. – Jesteś dla mnie jak drugi brat, którego nie mam, a chciałabym mieć.

Aww. Czy ona nie jest urocza?

Waliyha posiedziała u mnie do wieczora. Obejrzeliśmy trzecią część ,,Niezgodnej” (Tak. Jeszcze jej nie oglądałem. Nie miałem okazji. Taki ze mnie wielki fan.), a resztę dnia spędziliśmy na plaży. Mieszkam na Beaconsfield Parade, więc wystarczy, że przejdę przez ulicę. Świetna lokalizacja!

A wracając do Wali, to zdążyła przez ten czas płakać jeszcze 5 razy. Co za dziewczyna.

 _I DLATEGO JESTEM GEJEM_.

 

…

 

Kiedy leżałem już w łóżku, mój telefon zawibrował. Wziąłem go do ręki i zobaczyłem sms. Musiałem mocno naciskać, by go odblokować, bo dotyk w moim iphonie trafił szlag przez zbitą szybkę, ale w końcu mi się udało. Szybko przeczytałem otrzymaną wiadomość:

 

_Od: Wali_

_Hej (: Tu masz numer do tego detektywa, o którym ci mówiłam. Zadzwoń do niego jutro. Nazywa się Harry. Harry Styles. Podobno jest spoko + jest w twoim wieku. :D_

_04 7866 0956 – zapisz go sobie x_

_W._

 

Czuję, że to może się udać. Znajdziemy go. Tylko miejmy nadzieję, że Zayn jeszcze żyje. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego, gdyby zginął.

\- Kocham Cię Zaynie i martwię się – wyszeptałem i po chwili zasnąłem.

 

*******

**,,Ktoś, kto mówi, że miłość nie przynosi strachu, nigdy nie był zakochany.”**

**\- Eric Jerome Dickey**


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY**

****

\- Haaaaary – usłyszałem i już po chwili zobaczyłem mojego przyjaciela stojącego w drzwiach. – O, tu jesteś.

\- No wiesz, Nick, moje mieszkanie jest taaakie ogromne, że chyba powinienem dać ci nagrodę za znalezienie mnie – odrzekłem ze śmiechem, a on usiadł na kanapie obok mnie. No cóż. Mieszkam w malutkiej, ale bardzo nowocześnie urządzonej kawalerce w samym centrum Chinatown w Perth. Wchodząc do mojego małego gniazdka, od razu widzimy salon połączony z aneksem kuchennym i wejście do łazienki. Jakoś nigdy nie miałem okazji ani ochoty kupić sobie czegoś większego. Tu jest bardzo przytulnie i można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie swojsko, ponieważ urządziłem ją podobnie jak poprzednie mieszkanie w Londynie. Zapewne zastanawiacie się, co ja tu robię, skoro Australia i Wielka Brytania są oddalone od siebie o ponad 14 tysięcy kilometrów, co równa się osiemnasto godzinnemu lotowi samolotem. Jednak to zbyt długa historia, by ją teraz opowiadać.

\- W sumie, to możesz – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Grimmy’ego.

\- Ale co mogę?

\- No dać mi nagrodę. – I w tym momencie ten idiota zaczął się do mnie szczerzyć. Wybuchłem niekontrolowanym śmiechem, ale po chwili dałem mu buziaka w policzek.

\- Masz i spadaj – powiedziałem, a on zrobił minę zranionego szczeniaczka.

\- Eeej, dopiero przyszedłem. Poza tym nudzi mi się, moglibyśmy gdzieś wyskoczyć. Otworzyli niedawno nową restaurację. Millioncino? Nie jestem pewien, jak to dokładnie brzmi. Cara powiedziała, że mają tam świetne włoskie jedzenie.

\- A pizza? Pizza też jest? – W moich oczach pojawiły się iskierki szczęścia.

\- No oczywiście, że tak. Nawet mają twoją ulubioną – wegetariańską ze szpinakiem i marynowanym bakłażanem.

\- W takim razie dlaczego by nie… i tak nie mam nic do roboty – uśmiechnąłem się.

\- A jak tam z pracą? Dobrze ci idzie? – Zapytał.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, beznadziejnie. Nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić. Może w ogóle najlepiej rzucić wszystko i wyjechać, chociażby do Stanów albo wrócić do Anglii. Tam jest lepiej niż tutaj - odpowiedziałem ze smutkiem. – Bycie prywatnym detektywem jest do dupy, kiedy nikt nie chce ciebie zatrudnić.

\- Nawet tak nie mów, wcześniej przecież naprawdę dobrze ci szło. Po prostu teraz twoja agencja przeżywa mały kryzys.

\- Proszę, skończmy o tym rozmawiać. Praca to naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, o której chcę teraz myśleć – westchnąłem i ruszyłem w kierunku małego korytarza, jeśli mogę to tak nazwać, gdzie leżały moje trampki. Spojrzałem na Nicka, który nadal siedział na swoim miejscu. – No rusz się. Chciałeś wyjść.

\- Spoko. Nie myślałem, że ty chcesz tak od razu – podniósł swoje cztery litery i ruszył w moją stronę.

Przed wyjściem postanowiłem jeszcze nakarmić Wombiego. No właśnie. Mam zwierzątko - wombata szerokogłowego. Według encyklopedii powinien on zamieszkiwać sawanny, stepy, lasy i zarośla. Gówno prawda. Mój, co prawda już oswojony (jeśli takie zwierzęta da się oswoić), dobrze odnajduje się w samym centrum Perth, gdzie jest zawsze głośno, no i roślinności też prawie nie ma. Wombi zachowuje się jak taki mały uroczy piesek albo jak duża świnka morska (tylko że do niej raczej ciężko jest się przytulić). W dodatku świetne jest to, że żywi się różnego rodzaju trawami i korzonkami. Nie muszę kupować mu żadnego mięsa. Fuj.

 

…

 

Wnętrze Millioncino było bardzo… hmm… włoskie. Nie żartuję. Siedząc przy stoliku, który wcześniej wybrałem z Nickiem, miałem wrażenie, że znowu jestem w Europie. W Italii byłem jakieś pięć, może sześć razy. Kocham ten kraj i wszystko, co z nim związane. Gdyby nie to, że bilety z Australii do jakiegokolwiek miejsca są strasznie drogie, odwiedziłbym zarówno Włochy jak i mój rodzinny dom. Nie byłem tam już od 6 lat. Jestem pewien, że teraz wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Opuszczając Londyn, zostawiłem najważniejsze dla mnie osoby - rodzinę i przyjaciół. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, co mi odbiło w tamtym momencie, ale życia nie cofnę. Jednak staram się ze wszystkimi utrzymać kontakt. No może jest jeden wyjątek. Chodzi tu o moją starszą siostrę – Gemmę. Ciężko w to uwierzyć, bo zawsze byliśmy nierozłączni. Przed moim wyjazdem coś jej odbiło. Próbowałem się wiele razy z nią skontaktować, ale wszystko na próżno. Co do mojej mamy, to często rozmawiamy na facetime’ie. Potrafimy przegadać cały dzień, co niektórym może się wydawać dziwne. Dodatkowo, zwykle dyskutujemy na temat chłopaków, których widzimy, idąc ulicą. Anne ostatnio znalazła sobie jednego. Ma na imię Cris i z tego, co słyszałem od niej samej ,,jest mega przystojny i jak go zobaczę, to oszaleję z zazdrości”.

No, no… Zobaczymy, to się przekonamy… Chociaż ja nie gustuję w starszych od siebie, wolę zdecydowanie młodszych.

A wracając do wystroju restauracji, to naprawdę bardzo mi się tutaj podobało. Cara zbyt dobrze mnie zna. Wiedziała, że to miejsce zrobi na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Tak w ogóle, mam przeczucie, że moja przyjaciółka próbuje zeswatać mnie i Nicholasa. To strasznie dziwne, a zarazem śmieszne. Przecież wie, że i tak nigdy nie będziemy razem. Zdecydowanie za długo się znamy. Plus on jest dokładnie trzy lata i 5 miesięcy starszy. Nick nigdy nic nie wspominał o tym, że jest we mnie zakochany, a jesteśmy wobec siebie szczerzy. Przecież, gdyby coś do mnie czuł, powiedziałby mi i dalibyśmy sobie szansę. Nie byłoby z tym problemu. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko. To właśnie on poleciał za mną aż do Australii. Tu znalazł pracę i wynajął mieszkanie. Prosiłem go, błagałem, by nie zostawiał mnie samego. (Teoretycznie to ja go opuszczałem, nie on mnie, ale co tam.) Naprawdę brzmi to strasznie dziwnie, ale tak jest prawda. Byłem takim samolubem… W sumie nadal nim jestem … Wiedziałem, że przyjaźń na odległość nie zda egzaminu. Nie wierzę w takie bzdury. Prędzej czy później kontakt by się urwał, nieważne jak dobry wcześniej by był.

Byłem święcie przekonany, że Nick nie weźmie moich słów na poważnie. Jednak gdy zobaczyłem go tuż obok mnie z walizką na lotnisku, myślałem, że zwariuję. Naprawdę. Zacząłem przy nim skakać i tańczyć, a on udawał, że mnie nie zna. Typowo…

Z bardzo długich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Nicholasa:

\- Harry, nie wiem w jakim świecie teraz jesteś, ale chyba czas coś zamówić.

Zaśmiałem się i otworzyłem menu. Zastanawiałem się nad wyborem Cheeses supreme mix a Vegetarian, ale w końcu zdecydowałem się na tę drugą.

\- Wiesz co? – Zapytałem.

\- Słuchaj. To, że mamy połączone mózgi, nie znaczy, że czytam w twoich myślach – zaczął śmiać się ze swojego żartu, który nawet nim nie był, a ja razem z nim. Po chwili jednak ochłonął. – O co chodzi?

\- Dobra, już zapomniałem – wybuchnąłem śmiechem na całą restaurację. Jakaś starsza kobieta zwróciła nam uwagę, ale ja nadal nie potrafiłem się uspokoić.

\- Harry, ogarnij się. Wiochę robisz – próbował być poważny, jednak jego mina zdradzała wszystko.

Poszedłem na chwilę do łazienki i przemyłem twarz zimną wodą, mając nadzieję, że to mi pomoże. Postanowiłem skorzystać przy okazji z pisuaru i, jak to mówią niewychowani ludzie (Ja oczywiście do nich nie należę.), po prostu się odlać. Już po chwili poczułem ulgę. Jednakże coś niespodziewanie przerwało mi wykonywanie tej jakże ważnej i pasjonującej w życiu każdego człowieka czynności. Mój telefon. A dokładnie mój dzwoniący telefon. Dokończyłem szybko to, co miałem dokończyć, poprawiłem to, co miałem poprawić i niechętnie wyjąłem komórkę z kieszeni. Na wyświetlaczu zauważyłem nieznany numer.

\- O ho ho. Może być ciekawie – westchnąłem i kliknąłem zieloną słuchawkę. – Słucham?

\- Dzień dobry – usłyszałem cieniutki głosik.

\- Dzień dobry. O co chodzi?

\- Harry? Harry Styles?

\- Tak. To ja. Ale o co chodzi? – Zacząłem powoli się denerwować.

\- Tu Louis. To znaczy mam na imię Louis. Nie Lewis ani tym bardziej Louise.

\- No dobrze Louis. Dlaczego do mnie dzwonisz?

\- On…yy… to znaczy ja…ym… chciałem…yy… to znaczy on chciał… Myślałem, że był… ale to jednak nie on…ymm… Początkowo rozmawiałem… to znaczy dzwoniłem… yyyy… - Aha, ok. Dużo mi to mówi.

\- Spokojnie, weź głęboki oddech i... (Chciałem powiedzieć, żeby przyznał się do winy, bo tak nas uczyli rozmawiać z przestępcami w szkole policyjnej, jednak wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że teraz rozmawiam z jakimś jąkającym się facetem, który dzwoni do mnie, w sumie jeszcze nie wiem po co, więc szybko zmieniłem dobór słów, żeby rozmówca nie wziął mnie za idiotę.) …i wiem, że dasz radę. – Usłyszałem jego chichot. Był bardzo dziewczęcy(?).

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić:

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś detektywem… prywatnym. No, a ja potrzebuję takiego kogoś. Mój chłopak zaginął. Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Nie wiem, gdzie mam go szukać. Potrzebuję pomocy. Pieniądze tu nie grają roli, mogę dać tyle kasy, ile chcesz. Tylko proszę, pomóż mi. Naprawdę. Proszę. Pomóż. Słyszałem, że jesteś świetny. Ja naprawdę zrobię wszystko. Dam wszystko. Proszę. – Nareszcie dowiedziałem się, po co dzwoni. Co prawda, plątał się w swoich słowach, ale zrozumiałem. To najważniejsze!

\- Tak. Jestem właścicielem agencji detektywistycznej ,,Truth”. Myślę, że powinniśmy się spotkać i omówić szczegóły – zaproponowałem.

\- Tak. Tak. Jasne. Mieszkam w Melbourne. Mogłbyś przyjechać czy coś? – Melbourne? Toż to ponad 4 godziny lotu samolotem. No, ale dobrze. Praca jest potrzebna. Jak to mówią: _Dają, to bierz, bo potem nie będzie_.

\- Dobrze. Może nie przyjadę, bo 36 godzin nie chce mi się jechać. – Zaśmiałem się. – Ale przylecę. Wyślij mi adres smsem.

\- O mój Boże. Dziękuję. Dziękuję. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy. To część mojej pracy. Sprawianie, że ludzie są chociaż odrobinę mniej smutni. – Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. – O, i Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Ile masz lat? – Zapytałem z ciekawości.

\- Dwadzieścia sześć, a co? – Odpowiedział, a ja się zdziwiłem.

\- Nie, nic. Do zobaczenia.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry – powiedział, a ja rozłączyłem się.

Wow. Ten chłopak, facet, ktokolwiek, zachowuje się, jakby miał jakieś maksymalnie 17 lat. Dziwny człowiek z niego. No, ale cóż…

Przed wyjściem z łazienki, postanowiłem umyć ręce. Odkręciłem wodę i nalałem sobie trochę mydła. Ojoj brzoskwiniowe. Moje ulubione. Spojrzałem w lustro wiszące nad umywalkami i dopiero teraz zauważyłem, w jak bardzo złym stanie były moje włosy. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę o nie dbam. Co ja robię nie tak?! Najlepiej ogolę się na łyso. Co prawda, przyjaciele zabiliby mnie za to. W szczególności Cara, która dosłownie ubóstwia moje loki.

Szybko umyłem ręce i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

\- Buuu – usłyszałem, a po chwili tuż przede mną stanął _we własnej osobie, proszę państwa, Nick Grimshaw… Brawa dla niego!_ Zaśmiałem się. – Daj spokój. I tak nie uda Ci się mnie wystraszyć.

\- Nie bądź tego taki pewien – oznajmił, po czym dosłownie rzucił się na mnie i zaczął łaskotać.

\- HAHAHAH PROSZĘ, PRZESTAŃ. BĘDĘ GRZECZNY. HAHAHAHAHA – nie mogłem się pohamować.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale moglibyście pozostawić czułości na później – podniosłem głowę, a moim oczom ukazał się dziewiętnastoletni (tak mi się wydaje), całkiem przystojny chłopak. – Przynajmniej wejdźcie do kabiny. Serio, proszę was. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty tego oglądać.

Nick przestał mnie łaskotać.

\- Wybacz stary, następnym razem postaramy się być troszeczkę głośniej i spróbujemy w innym miejscu. Myślę, że okolice twojego domu byłyby w porządku – odrzekł i objął mnie w pasie. Uśmiechnąłem się do chłopca, a po jego twarzy można było wywnioskować, że jest nieźle wkurzony. Chwilę potem się o tym przekonaliśmy, kiedy wychodząc z łazienki, trzasnął drzwiami, aż wypadły z zawiasów. Zaraz jednak zławił się jakiś pracownik restauracji i naprawił je.

\- Ej, a co z naszymi pizzami? – Spytałem w pewnym momencie. – Czy ktoś pilnuje stolika?

\- Dlatego tu jestem. Pizzę przynieśli jakiś czas temu, a przy stoiku nikogo nie ma.

\- Boże, co za idiota. Z kim ja się przyjaźnię?! – Odepchnąłem Nicolasa, wyszedłem z łazienki i pobiegłem w stronę naszego miejsca. Usiadłem, a dosłownie chwilę po mnie Grimmy. Byłem naprawdę głodny. Często mam tak, że nie odczuwam głodu, dopóki nie zacznę jeść. I w tym wypadku było identycznie.

Ciężko jest opisać smak tej pizzy. Po prostu ŻYCIE, ŻYCIE i jeszcze raz ŻYCIE. Wyobraźcie sobie wasze ulubione danie, weźcie z tego pierwiastek, pomnóżcie razy 400%, dodajcie 8,56 i wynik podnieście do sześcianu. Idealnie. Czyż nie? Czuję, że będę tu stałym klientem.

\- Boże. Cara miała rację.

\- Ale z czym?

\- No z pizzerią – odpowiedziałem.

\- No, ale co?

\- Pysznie tu jest.

\- No i co z tego?

\- Jezu, Nick, nie załamuj mnie – nagle zauważyłem, jak próbuje ukryć ten swój złowieszczy uśmieszek. Ruciłem w niego kawałkiem bakłażana. – Robisz to specjalnie! Wal się!

\- Z chęcią.

\- Nie wkurzaj.

\- Ok.

Jak on lubi wyprowadzać mnie z równowagi.

\- Czemu ty w ogóle dzisiaj nie w pracy? – spytałem.

\- Mam nocny dyżur – odrzekł. – Z resztą poradzą sobie beze mnie. Mogłeś nie porzucać tego wszystkiego, może pracowalibyśmy razem. Fajnie by było.

\- Już ci mówiłem, że to nie miałoby sensu.

\- Jak uważasz… - Zrobił chwilową przerwę. – Kończmy jeść i chodźmy się gdzieś przejść. Znudziło mi się siedzenie tu.

\- Tobie to dogodzić… – westchnąłem.

Godzinę później byliśmy już w Kings Park. Kocham to miejsce. Przychodzę tu zawsze, gdy chcę pomyśleć, kiedy moja agencja mi nie wystarcza. Mogę się zrelaksować i w spokoju pracować. Znam tu chyba wszystkich – zarówno pracowników jak i stałych gości, jeśli mogę ich tak nazwać. Zwykle przesiaduję w Lotterywest Family Area Venues. Mam nawet swoją ulubioną ławeczkę przy placu zabaw, gdzie przesiaduję ze swoim laptopem. Ludzie często urządzają grilla i nierzadko zdarza im się mnie częstować, ale większości muszę odmawiać, bo przecież nie zjem baraniny czy tym bardziej steka z kangura.

Z Nickiem wybraliśmy się dla odmiany do WA Botanic Garden Venues. Weszliśmy w jedną z uliczek i ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy tu nie byłem?

\- Żartujesz sobie? Nick, mieszkamy w Perth od jakichś sześciu lat i nigdy tu nie byłeś? – zapytałem zdziwiony.

\- No wiesz, nie miałem na to czasu. Zwykle zabierałeś mnie tylko na tę swoją ławeczkę – wzruszył ramionami.

\- To ty nie masz znajomych? Tylko ja cię wszędzie muszę zabierać? Znajdź sobie jakichś. Idź się wyszaleć. Niedługo trzydziechę będziesz mieć na karku, brachu.

\- Taaaa, przecież wiesz, jacy są ludzie z mojej pracy. Na przykład Tom – facet po czterdziestce z dwójką dzieci. Kiedyś proponowałem mu wypad na piwo, a ten, że nie może, bo jego żona w szpitalu. Za drugim razem jego dziecko było chore. Pomyślałem, że do trzech razy sztuka, więc zaprosiłem go na ryby. I wiesz, co tym razem się stało?

\- Co?

\- Powiedział, że pies mu zdechł – odrzekł, a ja zacząłem się śmiać. – Z czego tak rechoczesz?

\- A on wie, że jesteś gejem?

\- Nie, czemu miałby wiedzieć? – odpowiedział.

\- Szkoda, myślałem, że po prostu się boi, że wywieziesz go do lasu, zgwałcisz i zostawisz – wyszczerzyłem się. - W sumie ja też bym ci odmówił.

\- Ha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne.

\- A jest ktoś w twoim wieku?

\- Jest. Arthur. Ale on jest dziwny. Strasznie dziwny.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Ty też jesteś, pasujecie do siebie.

\- Wiesz co? Spadaj. Nie pomagasz – mówiąc to, potknął się i poleciał na twarz. - Ała.

Typowe jak na nas. Przynajmniej to nie byłem ja.

\- Musisz się usamodzielnić staruchu. Pojutrze wyjeżdżam do Melbourne, a ty co? Nie polecisz ze mną.

\- Do Melbourne? Po co?

\- A no właśnie. Nie mówiłem ci o tym, ale jak byliśmy w pizzerii, zadzwonił do mnie jeden chłopak i… MAM PRACĘ! – Krzyknąłem uradowany. – To znaczy nie jest to jeszcze do końca pewne. Jadę na spotkanie z klientem.

\- Jakby on sam nie mógł przyjechać – fuknął.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Żal mi twojej osoby. Naprawdę. Ciekawe, czy jest jakaś fundacja dla takich ułomych. A poza tym to ten chłopak, do którego jadę, jest podobny do ciebie.

\- Taki przystojny? – Miałem ochotę dać sobie z liścia.

\- Nie! Takie duże, a zarazem rozpieszczone dziecko. Ale I tak wychodzi na to, że to z tobą jest najgorzej, bo Louis jest w moim wieku.

\- Louis?

\- No tak ma na imię – odpowiedziałem.

\- Tak dostojnie. Podoba mi się.

Spacerowaliśmy jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Wyszliśmy nawet poza ogród botaniczny, dotarliśmy do końca Kings park. Tak to jest, jak masz dużo czasu i nic innego do roboty. Około siedemnastej Nick musiał już iść. Nocny dyżur to chyba najgorsza istniejąca rzecz, dlatego też Grimmy zawsze idzie spać z cztery godziny przed, by nie wyglądać jak trup i nie straszyć ludzi. I tak ich w pewien sposób straszy, ale po co więcej? Gdybym pracował w nocy, pewnie w dzień nie wychodziłbym z łóżka. Jak on da radę funkcjonować?

\- Tylko uważaj, by ten Lewis nie zawrócił ci w głowie – uśmiechnął się.

\- Louis – poprawiłem Nicka. – I nie zawróci. Nie martw się – przytuliłem go i każdy z nas poszedł w swoją stronę.

 

*******

**“Życie jest znacznie weselsze, jeśli się ma przyjaciela, z którym można odbyć część drogi.” - Archibald Joseph Cronin**


End file.
